


IMANES

by Aviirut



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Deadpool References, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Español | Spanish, Eventual Smut, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, La Pareja Principal es CHERIK, Las demás son solo mención, M/M, Multiverse, Sad Charles Xavier
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviirut/pseuds/Aviirut
Summary: Charles está un poco cansado de estar atorado en una relación unilateral con Erik quien ha vuelto a irse por mucho tiempo.Un día Wade Wilson llega con un aparato multidimensional que también viaja en el tiempo, así que lo usa para ver su futuro, encerrándose en su dolor cuando descubre, que la esperanza que tiene de un futuro brillante para los mutantes es falsa.Es cuando inicia su búsqueda de algún universo donde siquiera el futuro mutante sea prospero. Y cuando lo encuentra, decide quedarse.Cuando Erik descubre lo que hizo Charles, no está particularmente feliz por su decisión. Por lo que se embarca en su búsqueda para traer a su viejo amigo de vuelta.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	IMANES

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea nació gracias a un post en [ Facebook ](https://scontent.fntr6-2.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/132275805_465330248191539_666774187544773947_o.jpg?_nc_cat=104&ccb=2&_nc_sid=8bfeb9&_nc_eui2=AeHc0NszCHPCFOPNYHzEGWWWrXBBpiij8XCtcEGmKKPxcOqcy06UNrMDi0AeNjefgS_j_bKKWDYcXNUVuCUS_1MP&_nc_ohc=VKVDZxTeG3gAX9Z34xw&_nc_ht=scontent.fntr6-2.fna&oh=8da46a091ff7627f7ac3840a81dc7021&oe=6009A79A) donde dieron la idea general y lo demás se escribió solo. 
> 
> Probablemente conforme vaya avanzando en la historia agregue más etiquetas. 
> 
> Por lo pronto espero disfruten.

Charles miró distante hacia la ventana. Acababa de tener una plática algo profunda acerca de las despedidas en su última clase. 

Una pequeña le había preguntado como sobrellevar el adiós porque "un amigo" (todos sabían que se refería a uno de los recién llegados) no la estaba pasando especialmente bien cuando sus padres casi rogaron por quitar de sus brazos —en sus palabras— _«la carga»_ de criar a un mutante. Por lo que Charles había empezado explicando que un adiós no significaba para siempre, que, de hecho, si se veía de una manera más optimista, prometía el volverse a encontrar en un futuro; para después desviar el discurso a hablar sobre el amor propio y por qué el simple hecho de ser diferentes no significaba ser malos, para, finalmente terminar de manera parafraseada el lema «mutantes y orgullosos» 

No se había perdido la mirada de Logan en la puerta, una mirada que a simple vista parecía juzgarlo, pero con el permiso implícito del mismo James de entrar en su cabeza, supo que el mismo Logan admitía que había tocado el tema de manera sabia... para hablar con un niño, y que era precisamente eso, la sencillez de la charla, tocando el tema por los bordes y terminar el discurso en algo en algo positivamente practicado lo que hacía que James efectivamente lo juzgara. 

Porque parecía un discurso de convencimiento de parte de «El Profesor» a Charles Xavier. 

Charles era el que peor manejaba las despedidas de los que habitaban en ese lugar, y vaya que decir que los demás eran buenos en ese tema parecía un mal chiste. 

El profesor era bueno en eso, siempre con toques positivos, con esperanza y fe. 

Charles Xavier por su lado, se hundía solo en su miseria, sin importar cuanto las personas a su alrededor (especialmente Logan y Hank) le dijeran que puede apoyarse en ellos, siempre se guardaba la peor parte para el solo. 

Es por eso que lo ignoró cuando terminó la clase y le pidió estar solo un momento. Para dedicar ese tiempo a mirar a la ventana. No en busca de inspiración, no en busca de tranquilidad, o como un descanso de su día largo. Si no, con la esperanza que se acababa de comprar en su discurso, buscando y esperando que en cualquier momento Erik llegue a su encuentro. 

—Creo que, a esta altura de nuestra amistad, ha quedado más que claro que no necesito ser telépata para saber el nombre y apellido del causante de esa fea cara que haces. Y honestamente no tengo humor para recordarte las mil y una razones del por qué, el que se aparezca aquí significaría todo, menos buenas noticias. 

Charles se aguantó el suspiro que quería soltar para mirar molesto a Logan. 

—Y yo creí que me habías entendido cuando te pedí estar solo. 

Logan encendió uno de sus puros que siempre tenía al alcance, como si fueran su dosis diaria para sobrellevar el tener que lidiar con ciertas cosas... o personas. 

—No soy el más feliz en interrumpir tus minutos de miseria diarios, pero tenía que avisarte que tendremos compañía. —Se tomó un buen tiempo en dar una calada larga a su puro para continuar y finalmente decir— Wade Wilson. 

Charles sonrió. 

No porque le agradara la idea de tener a Wade molestando a sus alumnos (que era algo que simplemente no pasaría) sino que se libraría de la presencia de Logan por unos días mientras él «hacia de niñero» con Deadpool. Y que no se malinterprete. A Charles le encantaba tener a Logan alrededor, normalmente se ablandaba más con los niños y tener a un amigo cerca siempre es mejor —quien iba a saber más del tema sino el propio Charles—, pero Wade le hacía bien a James en otro sentido, más relajado, de una manera diferente y si a eso se le sumaba que ahora Wilson tenía de novio a Peter Parker (solo el cielo sabía cómo es que esa pareja había llegado siquiera a ser posible, del héroe más noble con el mercenario) ambos le harían un bien diferente a su amigo. 

—Entonces... ¿te vas? 

Logan suspiró. 

—Si, pero antes, el llegará aquí. Ha estado jugando con un aparato o algo y Peter le dijo que lo dejara donde fuera seguro. Hubo alguna discusión sobre si llevarlo o no con Stark, pero Wade no dejaba de repetir que eso no _«serviría con la trama»_ o alguna tontería sin sentido que suele soltar en su vomito verbal cada vez que abre la boca. Así que... —dio otra calada esta vez más tranquilo— está trayendo esa cosa para dejarlo con Hank y luego, me iré. 

Charles tarareó en respuesta. 

Logan se tomó su tiempo en mirar a su amigo. Escudriñándolo, pensando en si era una buena idea dejar a Charles solo con su autoindulgencia por la ausencia de una persona, a sus ojos, egoísta y mala. Pero Charles hizo uso de su mejor expresión como el Profesor para apurarlo a dejarlo solo, esa expresión que decía “estoy esperando a que te vayas si no tienes nada productivo que agregar” con tonos muy suaves y amables, por supuesto. 

Logan asintió en su dirección y lo dejó solo. 

*** 

No fue nada difícil escuchar la presencia de Wade en la mansión, y no importaron los intentos de Logan por detenerlo o callarlo. El hombre se hizo paso por el lugar y llegó directo a donde estaba Charles. 

—¡Ahí está, justo el hombre que quería ver! —dijo con autentica emoción mientras se acercaba a su escritorio. 

—Hola Wade. —Saludó paciente. 

—Me estaba preguntando con que versión tuya me encontraría, Profesor. Y esta es una curiosidad autentica, dudo mucho que sea para que la autora les dé una imagen mental a los lectores. Yo estaba apostando a una versión de Patrick Stewart, porque todos sabemos que cuando mencionan que estas en silla de ruedas nadie piensa en McAvoy, además tiene el cabello muy lindo como para imaginarlo calvo. 

Logan apareció detrás de él como quien persigue a alguien para evitar que cometa algún error, pero cuando vio a Deadpool aun con su máscara puesta (como había insistido en entrar para _«no asustar a los niños»_ ) casi sobre el escritorio de Charles para hablar con él, se rindió e hizo señas de que se iba a preparar para hacer su salida lo más pronto posible. 

—Para mí también es un gusto verte. 

Wade se alejó un poco pero no dejó de sonreír bajo la máscara. 

—Es lindo que aun te tomes las molestias para mentir sobre que te agrado a pesar de que parece que el mundo entero ya se rindió con eso. —Dijo con naturalidad al tiempo que hablaba, al parecer con alguna de las voces de su cabeza. 

Charles lo miró con autentica curiosidad. La naturalidad con la que hablaba sobre el rechazo de los demás sobre su persona, como si no le importara nada, como si no le afectara, cuando, lo normal era todo lo contrario. Pero parecía que el rendirse era liberador en cierta forma, el tomar una idea como realidad le daba libertad y tal vez envidió eso un poco. Poder abrazar una idea y sentirse libre con eso por muy fea que fuera esa idea. 

Empezó a ver por dónde iban sus pensamientos y se detuvo. 

—¿Cómo está Peter? 

—Mi babyboy está muy feliz. Ya lo tratan como niño grande en el complejo de los vengadores y esta vez casi no hicieron preguntas sobre con quien iba a estar, de cualquier forma, quitamos los rastreadores que Iron Mamá puso en su traje y le prometimos al Cap que no saldríamos de la tierra. De esta tierra, ya sabes. —Las manos de Wade acompañaban a su expresiva mascara en su relato— Y es por eso principalmente que dejamos mis juguetes contigo. 

—¿Recuérdame por qué no los dejaste con Tony? —Preguntó Charles aun con su tono paciente. Por muy sorprendente que pareciera para el mundo, Wade no lo exasperaba. 

—Porque Antonio ya tiene muchos juguetes así, y darle otro más sería sobrepasar la tolerancia que tiene el universo de tentar la suerte con ese hombre; porque de los miembros de los Illuminati que quedaban, dárselo al Capitán sería lo mismo que dárselo a Tony, y del resto los que tolero son Reed y tú, y no le estoy dando a Jonathan Strom oportunidades para acercarse a mi babyboy; además que, como dije, ayuda en la trama. 

Charles sonrió. Él sabía, por experiencia tratando con Wade, que, aunque a los ojos de todos los hombres normalmente hablaba incoherencias, a veces, si leías bien entre líneas descubrirás que sabe algo más. Siempre sabe algo más, 

—Bueno saber que me toleras. 

—Por nada —respondió por inercia y por sorprendente que fuera, se quedó callado o dentro de algún monologo mental. 

Wade lo miró por unos segundos antes de extenderle una hoja decorada con un margen echo con crayolas de la máscara de Deadpool y Spiderman con muchos corazones, que sacó de alguna parte de su traje. Charles notó en cuanto lo vio, que eran una serie de instrucciones para usar un brazalete. 

—Ya le expliqué a Hank cómo funcionan. Pero este instructivo te servirá en caso de que no sea compartido. No debería, pero por si acaso. 

Charles alzó una ceja. 

—¿Tus juguetes son brazaletes? 

—Los que dejo aquí, sí. Son dos brazaletes, ambos funcionan igual, hice el segundo para mi Babyboy pero nunca lo usó, para ti puede ser útil. 

Y para darle énfasis a sus palabras, levantó su máscara para mostrar su piel cicatrizada y guiñarle un ojo. Respondiendo un "¡Ya voy cariño!" Cuando Logan gritó su nombre desde la puerta de entrada de la mansión, tomando eso como despedida para salir por fin de la vista del Profesor. 

*** 

No mentiría diciendo que no leyó las instrucciones realmente fáciles del aparato, más aún cuando el papel tenía como título " ~~viaje en el tiempo~~ " para luego poner arriba "viaje entre dimensiones". 

Si el dispositivo funcionaba para lo que prometía, era demasiado avanzado por la facilidad en la que realizaba algo tan complejo y fue esa la razón principal por la que estaba dirigiendo su silla hacia el laboratorio de Hank. 

Hank parecía estarlo esperando, sentado frente a la mesa de trabajo donde descansaban los brazaletes de Wade, pero una mirada rápida a los pensamientos más fuertes no le daba indicio de ello, ni los ojos de su amigo puestos sobre él. 

—Wade me dio esto —dijo Charles como explicación a su presencia en la habitación, recordándose que no tenía que hacerlo por el simple hecho de que era literalmente el dueño y señor de todo lo que había en ese lugar. Pero siempre la ansiedad que acompañaba la expectativa de tener algo nuevo que investigar lo hacía sentirse como un niño nuevamente. 

Hank miró el papel y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el decorado. —Lindo. 

Charles le sonrió desviando su mirada al juguete-no-realmente-un-juguete que posaba inofensivo sobre la mesa. Lo miró por un tiempo considerable y luego dirigió su mirada a Hank, quien le regresó la mirada con una interrogante, hasta que Charles volvió a mirar los brazaletes. 

—¿Qué? —dijo al fin, apenas captando la idea. 

Charles se lamió los labios, ansioso. 

—Me preguntaba si, ya habías visto de que van los brazaletes. —Hank le dedicó una mirada— Wade no fue muy claro con ello, y la hoja dice que tanto podría ser algo del tiempo como algo dimensional, ¿Te dijo algo? 

El hombre frente a él suspiró. 

—Francamente, Wilson dijo muchas cosas. Si puedo canalizar algo de ello, mencionó que se pueden hacer ambas cosas, pero había algo con «no recomendable» con el avance del tiempo. Y respondiendo a tu curiosidad, no he visto de que van. Estoy tomando un descanso sobre el tema del suero. 

Charles se contuvo de hacer un puchero. 

Se estaba comportando como un crio, pero la investigación y el conocimiento hormigueaban bajo su piel haciendo casi imposible pensar en otra cosa. Y casi, porque la otra línea de pensamientos siempre se desviaba de alguna manera a Erik y no estaba en eso ahora. 

—Bueno, no necesitas analizarlo tú. Puedo tener uno de los dos y verlo... 

—No sabemos de qué se trata —interrumpió con algo de cansancio. 

—Y es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar aquí. 

—Honestamente, Charles. ¿Por qué tanto interés? 

_«Porque quiero tener mi mente ocupada en otra cosa»_

Pero en su lugar, argumentó. —Tony, Los Vengadores tienen algo parecido. Strange también puede abrir portales, no sabemos cuándo los X-MEN podrían... 

Hank hizo un movimiento con su mano exigiendo parar, no le estaba comprando el discurso. 

—No porque tus amigos tengan un nuevo juguete significa que tú tienes que correr a tenerlo. Ellos tienen esa tecnología y mira lo que ocasionan. 

—Realmente tú estás siendo un cretino ahora. No sé qué te tiene tan molesto, no te estoy pidiendo nada exagerado. Wade comentó que uno es para él y otro fue echo especialmente para Peter, y puedo apostar lo que sea a que jamás arriesgaría a Peter a algo peligroso. Y además estoy ofreciéndome como el voluntario para hacerlo. 

_«Que adorable rata de laboratorio eres, Charles»_

Charles sintió ese pensamiento como un golpe físico tratando de ignorar el calor en su pecho porque sabía que mientras más apreciaba eso, la amargura que venía después lo hacía sentir peor. 

—Lo siento, yo, eh —la voz de Hank lo trajo de vuelta al momento—lo que pasa es que, en general, si sabemos cuál es su función. Dejando de lado lo peligroso que puede venir con el viaje en el tiempo, que tal si todo sale bien, y tu... —desvió la mirada incomodo, como siempre se ponía cuando hablaba de un tema que no dominaba, que era en general, cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con ciencia— si tú también te vas. 

Fue el turno de Charles de sentirse incomodo y desviar la mirada. Hank sabía que, si veía algo que le gustaba del otro lado, algo que le diera fundamento a la esperanza que parecía tener siempre, no dudaría en tomar esa oportunidad, y eso significaba dejar atrás a Hank, porque, para comenzar, la esperanza de Charles era parecida pero no la misma que Hank. Y ambos habían sido abandonados, ambos solo se tenían el uno al otro, y a Logan. Charles no podía ser tan egoísta como para llevarse a Hank con el sí encontraba algo que le gustara. Y eso comenzando con el hecho de que ambos ya estaban considerando el hecho de tomar esto como una puerta de escape, por lo menos para Charles. 

Porque ambos realmente conocían el trasfondo de las intenciones de Charles. 

No necesitaban probar nada. El aparato servía, y ya tenían instrucciones de que hacía y como lo hacía. Y tampoco era por la curiosidad de saber _«¿cómo sería el mundo en...?»_. Era la idea de buscar otra opción porque ambos se sentían morir en esta realidad. 

La diferencia es que Hank había dejado de buscar alternativas desde que se convirtió en un ser azul, Charles aún mantenía su terquedad. 

Hank no se iría, Charles sí. 

Y Hank quería evitar estar solo una vez más. 

Y Charles no podía culparlo. Pero tampoco podía negar ver una oportunidad cuando la tenía enfrente. 

—Solo quiero mirar. 

Hank lo vio significativamente por unos largos segundos, hasta que por fin accedió. 

Acercó uno de los brazaletes a Charles y le ayudó a colocarlo y a poner una fecha en concreto. Empezando primero con el viaje en el tiempo. Ayudando como si Charles no pudiera hacerlo solo. Como si no fuera tan sencillo. Pero Hank era así, demostrando ser útil como manera de persuasión para que repensara las cosas y decidiera quedarse. Charles no le quitó la mirada de encima en todo momento. 

—Listo —Dijo poniendo la mano de Charles sobre el botón correcto. —Solo lo aplastas y... 

—Veré nuestro futuro —respondió en el tono tranquilizador que usaba como Profesor. 

Y, al segundo, aplasto el botón. 

Cerró los ojos por el movimiento y sintió su estómago un poco revuelto, de ahí en fuera, no había nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que los abrió. 

La mansión en ruinas, sus llantas sobre escombros y si prestaba más atención podía ver claramente los cuerpos de lo que parecen estudiantes debajo de todo. Muchos pensamientos gritados, llegando a él con facilidad, mutantes, humanos, todos hundidos en una batalla sin fin, luchando, escondiéndose, todo al mismo tiempo. 

Miró al cielo en busca de algún indicio y lo encontró oscurecido por el gris oscuro que se forma cuando caen edificios, demuelen objetos y hay lugares en llamas. De la civilización destruida. 

Avanzó hasta llegar al patio y encontró su tumba, quebrada, descuidada y vieja. No se atrevió a ver el año. 

Su estómago se volvió un torbellino cuando cayó en cuenta de todo. Las palabras de esperanza no tenían fundamento, tanto el cómo los niños que cuidaba vivían bajo una mentira. Las cosas no mejorarían, en el mejor de los casos solo se aplazaría la persecución, la muerte y el dolor. 

Estaba tan sumergido en esos pensamientos que no notó cuando los gritos que escuchaba en su mente no eran más que gritos reales de personas que lo habían visto e iban tras él. Así que no lo pensó mucho y apretó el botón para regresar. 

Hank lo miró expectante cuando lo vio de vuelta en su laboratorio, y no pudo evitar su nerviosismo esperando la reacción de Charles, ni tampoco se pudo contener cuando Charles negó y arrojó el brazalete. 

No volvieron a hablar del tema. 

*** 

El hecho de que no hablaran no quería decir que Charles no estuviera pensando en ello. 

En parte se alegraba de tener algo en la cabeza que no fuera Erik. Pero el que sus opciones fueran igual de negativas y dañinas no ayudaba a su corazón. 

Hank se hizo más activamente presente en su día a día. Pero nunca preguntó por lo que vio cuando desapareció esos 15 minutos. Charles al principio iba a descargar su frustración con su amigo, por hablar de algo esperanzador (para Charles al menos) y luego descubrir que las letras pequeñas de la vida siempre están sujetas a sus condiciones, no a lo que el corazón de unas cuantas personas quisiera. Pero cuando Charles descubrió que se comportaría como el cretino del que Hank había jugado el papel en estos días se detuvo y volvió a jugar su papel de hombre melancólico y miserable cuando no estaba con los niños. 

El ejemplo de Deadpool, la política de su vida, se presentaba a su mente tan atractiva como aterradora en ambas cantidades. Acepta la realidad, abraza la idea y se libre. 

_«Erik nunca te amó, ni te amará nunca como tú lo hiciste»_

_«La única razón por la que Erik regresaría a ti es porque o te necesita o tiene problemas que termina siendo lo mismo, nunca por amor»_

_«El futuro que te prometiste a ti y a los niños no es real. Todo terminará en muerte y destrucción»_

_«Así que ya no lo esperes y vivan todos como si fuera el último día de su vida porque podría serlo, el mundo es un basurero y no tarda en llegar por todos»_

Simplemente no podía aceptar eso, o por lo menos no _TODO_ eso. Una decepción por vida sería suficiente para él, pero nadie le estaba preguntando. Y lo gracioso era que él nunca había sido de «todo o nada», ese era el camino de Erik. Charles siempre había encontrado otra manera, su propia manera. Pero en esto, todo parecía en vano. 

Hasta que, simplemente ya no lo fue. 

*** 

Fueron exactamente 10 días los que le tomaron a Charles encontrar esta revelación. Y cuando lo hizo, Hank solo lo miró resignado. Como si hubiera esperado que Charles no hubiera considerado esa variable hasta que lo hizo y no podía evitar que buscara lo que quería encontrar. 

Fue así que Charles uso el brazalete buscando diferentes realidades. Diferentes oportunidades para ver todas las variables. Para buscar, aunque sea una de sus más fuertes creencias cumplidas. 

Y la encontró. 

Charles abrió los ojos en el claro de la mansión, y lo primero que sintió fue que, de hecho, estaba sobre sus pies. La emoción inicial no encontraba manera de salir de su sistema más que corriendo por todo el amplio patio donde se encontró con niños sonrientes que le saludaban mientras corría por el lugar. 

Las emociones no dejaron de ser tan gratas en ningún momento, viendo a Hank y Raven alegres rodeados de jóvenes mutantes, y luego vio llegar a Logan con sus típico puro relajándose al aire libre. 

Encantado por esta revelación viajó al futuro con esperanza. Y no era porque era solo el segundo de los muchos mundos donde mantenía sus piernas y columna intactas, sino el hecho de que parecía tener el paquete completo en esta realidad. Y, cuando llegó, cerró sus ojos un poco más tiempo del necesario con su corazón retumbando por encontrar por fin un mundo ideal. Y, cuando los abrió, no se decepcionó. 

Se tomo su tiempo en investigar que el mundo para los mutantes estaba bien, para todos de hecho, humanos y mutantes vivían en armonía y codo a codo como el juraba que alguna vez pasaría y se permitió disfrutar un poco más esta realidad. 

Un mundo donde lo que creía tenía fundamento. 

Y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando otra idea cruzo por su cabeza. 

_«Y ¿qué tal si...?»_

Busco con algo de desesperación controlada a Erik en todos los registros sin encontrar nada. La desesperación no menguó cuando ninguno de los alias que le conocía aparecieron por ningún lado. Hasta que lo encontró. 

Muerto. 

Charles entró en negación por un largo momento, no queriendo averiguar más de ello por pura salud mental. Hasta que su curiosidad pudo más y retrocedió en el tiempo. 

Fue en el agua. En este universo Charles no se había aventado a salvarlo y la misma revelación de ello lo consternó a tal grado que apretó el botón para regresar a casa de inmediato. El llanto que lo acompañó durante ese tiempo fue lo mínimo en sus preocupaciones. 

*** 

Pasaron otros 10 días desde que regreso de este segundo viaje para que el hablara de frente con Hank, contándole todo lo que había visto. 

La ligera idea _«lo sabía»_ flotaba sobre Hank cada que pensaba en el hecho de que, el único universo donde todo estaba en paz, donde todo funcionaba para los mutantes, era en donde Erik estaba muerto, pero como no quería recordar ese dolor, lo pensó de esta otra manera: El único universo donde los mutantes prosperan es donde no están juntos. Aunque sea de manera física, porque de manera sentimental, no estaban juntos en ninguno. 

Porque, aunque le duela decirlo, parecía ser que en cualquier universo conocido estaban destinados a conocerse, dicho sea de paso, una broma muy mala por parte del universo. Y Charles no podía dejar de pensar en eso. 

Lo pensó tanto por tantos días, hasta que su cabeza misma le pidió un respiro, y recordó la visión de Wade como una rama de olivo de parte de su alma. 

La vida le había enseñado que podía ser miserable con el conocimiento de algo aterrador y mantener la esperanza, o de abrazar la idea y ser libre aun con el conocimiento de que eventualmente eso aterrador terminará sucediendo. Pero ahora, justo ahora, él había logrado conseguir una salida, como siempre lograba cuando se lo proponía. Le dieron la oportunidad de probar que sus creencias tenían fundamento, y que, si prometía que habría un futuro esperanzador, realmente se cumpliría. Él podía abrazar esa idea y ser libre. 

Pero esa idea venia acompañada de la otra. Eran las letras chiquitas del universo. 

Puedes tener un futuro brillante, pero sin Erik. 

Volvió a mirar la ventana anhelante, como si con solo el pensamiento Erik por fin entraría por la puerta. Pero no sucedió, simplemente porque no sucedería jamás. No importa cuantas veces haya pedido por esto, no pasaría. 

Y eso fue como un balde de agua fría. 

La verdadera realidad que tenía que abrazar. Erik no vendría por él. Podría venir porque lo necesitaba o porque había sucedido algo que se saliera de las manos (que sería lo mismo a venir a él porque lo necesitaba), no por amor. Jamás sería así. 

Entonces ¿por qué negarse a un mundo donde siquiera podría tener lo otro? 

Logan había dicho que si Erik venía significaba problemas, problemas que solo traería si Charles estaba ahí porque esa era la única razón por la que iría, porque necesita la mutación de Charles per se. Sin Charles ahí, no vendrían más problemas a la escuela y él podría ser feliz abrazando una idea en otra realidad. 

Y realmente le gustó. 

Miró a Hank con decisión y le dio un fuerte abrazo como despedida sonriendo por la razón que tenía Logan al juzgarlo por darle un mensaje diferente a los niños. 

Adiós si podía significar nunca regresar. Por eso lo dijo con tanto sentimiento a Hank cuando apretó el botón del brazalete. Y aunque el vería otra vez a Hank y a Logan, el sentimiento perduró un poco. 

Sin embargo, si era honesto consigo mismo, el único adiós que realmente significó algo, fue el adiós que le dedico a Erik. 

Pero, si eran justos. Erik le había dicho adiós primero.

**Author's Note:**

> Se que esto empezó muy triste, pero se arreglará... espero. 
> 
> Sus comentarios son bien recibidos. :)


End file.
